


Prank of the      Year

by hpdwsg1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdwsg1310/pseuds/hpdwsg1310
Summary: The Marauders are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and they are about to pull a prank on the teachers.





	1. Planning the prank of the year

They had just arrived back from the start of term feast and the seventh year Marauders were sat on their beds thinking up their next prank that would take place in the coming days. They had been sitting there for a few minutes when Peter had an idea.

"Why don't we use Polyjuice Potion on the teachers?" Peter suggested.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, slowly sitting up.

"Well, at the next Hogsmeade weekend, we could apparate to a local muggle village and steal the hairs of many muggle children. We could add the hairs to the potion and then put it in the teacher's food. Maybe. I mean I don't mind if-"

"Wormtail, that's brilliant! I always knew you had it in you!" exclaimed James.

"How are we going to get the potion into the teacher's food? Also, Remus, how long does it take to brew a Polyjuice Potion?"

"We could ask the house-elves. It takes one month maximum James."

"What if the house-elves won't do it?"

"Don't worry Peter, they love me they'll do it."

”Sure they do.”

”Shut up Sirius!”

"I wonder when the next Hogsmeade trip is."

"It's next weekend Sirius," sighed Remus, "Do you ever pay any attention to the notice boards in the common room?"

"Nope!"


	2. Sneaking, Stealing and Annoying Remus

It was already half way through the month and the people of Hogwarts were worried. The Marauders were known for their pranks and they always did a big prank at the start and at the end of term. These Marauders, however, were quite enjoying the Hogwarts residents' paranoia.

Most people would spend their free period studying or playing games like exploding snap but three of four Marauders weren't doing that. Padfoot and Prongs were underneath James Potter's invisibility cloak, on their way to the Potion Master's private stores. Moony was checking on the Polyjuice Potion that they were keeping in the Room Of Requirement that they had discovered in fifth year. They had 'accidentally' overheard Professor Dumbledore talking about this mysterious and magical room on the seventh floor. Meanwhile Wormtail was being tutored by Marlene McKinnon in the Gryffindor common room.

As James and Sirius reached the Potion Master's personal stores, they checked the Marauder's Map to see if any stray students or teachers were about. There were none.

* * *

The night after their plans had been formed, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had all snuck into the restricted section to look up the Polyjuice Potion.

"This is one of the most complicated potions I have seen." said James.

"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass. Well they should be easy enough, you can find them in the student store cupboards. But, the powdered horn of a Bicorn, Shredded skin of a Boomslang, they will be hard to get. They will probably be kept in Slughorn's private stores."

"We could just use Prongs' cloak to get them when we need them," said Sirius.

"What would happen if you got caught?" asked Peter.

"Detention."

"I meant after that."

"Try again until we get them."

"Fine," sighed Remus.

* * *

"Right, we have an hour till Transfiguration, we need to hurry up because otherwise we'll be late and Minnie'll skin us," whispered Sirius.

"You think I hadn't realized that!"replied James.

"Sorry."

-: Ten minutes later :-

"Have you found them yet?" asked Sirius.

"No."

-: Ten minutes later :-

"Have you found them yet?" asked Sirius. Again.

"No."

-: Five minutes later :-

"Now have you found them?" asked Sirius. Yet again.

"NO! Do you even know what we are looking for because we have 35 minutes left till the end of our free period?"

"No, now that I think about it, what are we looking for?"

"Shredded skin of a Boomslang and powdered horn of a Bicorn!"

"OK."

-: Fifteen minutes later :-

"FOUND THEM!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Shut up otherwise we will get caught!"

"Sorry."

"Right. Let's head back to Remus."

The two friends checked the Marauders Map.

"The coast is clear. Let's go."

"The coast is clear?" asked Sirius, grinning, "Siriusly, pun intended, who says that anymore?"

"Oh, shut up. Also don't make that joke ever again, you have done enough times already," James said as he started walking away from Sirius and up to the seventh floor.

* * *

"Hello, Remus, anyone in there," asked Sirius, knocking on his head.

"What? Oh, yes sorry, hi. So, do you have them?"

"Have what?" James asked, innocently.

"The ingredients."

"What ingredients?" asked Sirius, playing along.

"What do you mean 'what ingredients'?" exclaimed Remus, looking back and forth between the two Marauders standing in front of him, "Do you mean you went all the way up to Professor Slughorn's private stores and you forgot to get anything! And then you came back to me empty handed! I will have to go up there myself and get them then."

"Oh those ingredients," he said, pulling them out from behind his back, "Yes we have them."

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" asked Remus, mostly to himself.

"Because you love us," said James and Sirius simultaneously.


	3. Action! Almost

*10 o'clock at night*

"It's ready! It's ready!" Remus Lupin burst into the seventh year boys dorms yelling this over and over.

"Someone's excited," said James, sleepily. "Also, Remus, it's 10:30pm. I was trying to sleep!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah. I'm excited too but I want to sleep. We can talk about our AMAZING prank tomorrow."

* * *

*6 o'clock in the morning*

*dream**dream**dream**dream**water* wait what? "DO YOU BLOODY MIND REMUS!"

"Sorry, but I needed to get you up."

"And why would anyone want to get up at this god-forsaken hour!"

"Because we need to plan the prank."

"And what, may I ask-"

"Yes, you may."

Sirius shot a glare at Remus. "As I was saying, what gave you the urge to suddenly think 'Oh yes. Let's drown Sirius in his own bed?'"

"Well-"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Shut up Sirius," James grunted into his pillow.

"Ah good! You're awake too. Now, how to wake Peter?"

"Levicorpus!"

"ARGH!"

"Libracorpus. I didn't mean like that James!"

"Oh well, at least he's up now."

"Also, why was Sirius shouting at you this time?"

"Because he woke me up by dumping a bucket of water on my head!"

"Actually, I just used 'Aguamenti'"

"SAME THING!"

"Alright! alright!"

* * *

*Down at the kitchens*

"What can Tipsy do for Masters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew?"

"We were wondering if you could put some of this... special potion... in the teachers' food?"

"What sort of 'special potion' is this Master Lupin?"

"It is one that one of the professors asked us to place in the teachers' food so that they will be able to stay up later so that they will be able to mark for longer but they have asked to remain anonymous so..."

"Okay, Master Lupin."

"We have marked each vial with the specific teachers' names as a guide."

"Thank you, Master."

"Can you put it in for breakfast tomorrow please Tipsy?"

"Sure. Goodbye Masters."

* * *

*7 o'clock*

"AGAIN WITH THE EARLINESS REMUS!"

"Yeah, well, the prank is going to happen today so we need to get down early for the teachers."

"Alright fine. Aguamenti!"

"REALLY!" shouted James and Peter.

"Let's go."


	4. Action!

As they rushed down to breakfast at the Great Hall, they just managed to catch the first few teachers' faces start to bubble up and change. At first, the students didn't notice anything. Then someone had a quick glance up at the teachers' table for no reason in particular and gasped. When they did that, everyone around her looked at her, then followed their line of vision up to the head table and some pf them burst out laughing. Soon enough, everyone in the hall was looking up at the teachers' table either laughing their heads off or they just had a shocked look on their face.

"WHO DID THIS? POTTER! BLACK!" shouted a now very high pitched Minerva McGonagall. Everyone laughed at her.

"Yes, Minnie!" Prongs and Padfoot said innocently.

"WHOEVER WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" She started to walk up in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to the group that the four Marauders sat in at the opposite side of the room. It did, however, take her a considerable amount of time longer as she had the very short legs of a ten-year-old girl. When she did get over there finally, she gave them each a detention for a month. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs then all stood up at the same time and started to walk out of the Great Hall. It looked like they were trying to make a cool/dramatic exit but this plan failed miserably as Sirius Black managed to catch his leg on the table leg of the Hufflepuff table and fall flat on his face.

"Come on!" Sirius shouted as James threw his arms up into the air in frustration. He just kept on walking out and down to the dungeons to go to his Potions lesson. He then remembered that all of the teachers had been changed into little children aged just below the first years so _maybe_ there wouldn't be any classes that day. He walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room to wait for his friends.

* * *

When all of the Marauders had finally gotten out of the hall, Lily turned to her friend and said:

"Ugh! Boys. Come along, Pond. No, seriously Melody. Come on!"


	5. The Aftermath

It took the teachers a month to get rid of the potion as Remus had modified it to last for a month.

Of course, there had been no classes until the teachers had been rid of the potion so everyone had a free period that lasted a month. This also held off the Marauders' detentions for a month. There were only three members of staff total, four if you count Hagrid, who had not been affected by the prank. These people were: Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Rubeus Hagrid and Argus Filch. Dumbledore wasn't affected because he had seen the looks on the Marauders' faces and had decided to bring his own breakfast of lemon drops. Madame Pomfrey wasn't affected because she was busy tending to her patients. The potion didn't work on Hagrid because of his half-giant-ness. Filch ate in his office to steer clear of people in general.

For the first day or two, Dumbledore found their prank quite funny or not bad/harmful. After a week or so, he gave each Marauder a detention for a week for disrupting the learning of the students. This detention was held in the forbidden forest with Hagrid (picture James as Harry, Sirius as Draco, Remus as Hermione and Peter as Neville). They just had to scour the forest for anything dangerous. It was very boring.

When they had all arrived back to the common room, they were all greeted by a slap in the face by one Lily Evans while Melody Pond and Annabeth Chase stood behind her, quietly laughing.

When the teachers had finally received their normal forms back, classes started up immediately. The Marauders' detentions also started that day. These detentions were served with Filch as they knew how harsh he could be and, at this point, they honestly couldn't care. McGonagall also increased the number of detentions they would receive to the end of the year to make up for all the time lost.

However, the teachers weren't the only ones mad at the four troublemakers. Everyone who had their major exams coming up was also mad at them because these exams could determine their future. All in all, around one half of the population of Hogwarts was mad at the Marauders. Nothing new then.


End file.
